Just Let Me In
by spikeluver89
Summary: Lexie meets Jason Stackhouse and he is smitten by her while she tries to steer clear. When her life gets threatened due to her bad past, will she be able to rely on him and letting him into her life at the same time? Rated M for language and such Jason/OC
1. Meeting Lexie

**A/n: Okay so this idea came to me out of nowhere obviously. While this may feel a bit weird not writing Jason/Jill anymore, I hope that you guys will come to love my character as you did with Jill. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Lexie Smith had recently moved to Bon Temps to escape her past and for a fresh start. She has made a few friends but when she meets Jason, Sookie's brother she is thrown into love, drama and not to mention her life getting threatened by the people from Hot Shots. What secret is she hiding from the others that made her past a bad one?**

**Pairing: Jason/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, I so wish I did but I only own Lexie. I don't even own the lyrics to take it off by Kesha.**

**Chapter 1**

**Lexie**

"I need two burgers one rare one medium well done and one of them with onion rings and the other fries" I said.

"It'll be ready whenever they get done" Lafayette called from the kitchen. I can easily tell it would be awhile for the food. After all, it is Lafayette.

Before we go on further, I'm Alexis Smith but everyone here calls me Lexie and even back home, everyone calls me by that name. My parents split up when I was five, they divorced when I was seven and I rarely saw my Dad which wasn't surprising to me. I think the last time I saw him was when I was eleven.

I'm only twenty three years old and been living in Bon Temps for about two months. I left New Orleans for a fresh start. My original plan was to go to LA and my car got stuck in Bon Temps and ever since then, I've come to love the town and lived here ever since. I've also dealt with the vampires that live here also. Yeah, vampires do exist and there is one living here and Sookie is currently seeing him.

Sure I'm only 5'6, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes but have I've ever been in a relationship? No but I have dated and some of the guys, well they were okay but not relationship material. I've been single for a few years and I don't mind at all.

"Lex, can you help me with these?" Sookie Stackhouse asked me. She was the first person to make me feel home here and we became close friends ever since.

"Sure it's not like I have anything else to do" I said the last part louder so Lafayette can hear. All he did was rolled his eyes and mumbled something.

I help Sookie and when we were heading back to the bar, I looked at my watch and saw that it was near ten at night. I couldn't believe it went fast but then again I don't get out for another hour and a half. By the time I got back, some of my orders were done and I gave them out. I collected some tip money and their bills.

"Hey sexy can I get your number?" a drunk guy asked me as I was collecting empty glasses.

"Yeah in your world" I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

I had a feeling that tonight would be one hell of a night.

It was almost near the end of my shift when I heard the door open up. Thinking it was another customer, I continued to bring more dirty dishes in the back.

"Can I get a beer?" I heard a man's voice asked.

"If you're looking for your sister, she just left" I heard Tara saying to whoever it was.

"I wonder who's here now" I said.

"Jason, Sookie's older brother. Cute man but not so much in his head" Lafayette said.

"Sookie has a brother?" I asked.

"You didn't know she has a brother?" he asked.

"I kind of do but you got to remember I've been living here for a few months so do I know who's who? Hell no" I said. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 11:37. I didn't even know my shift ended almost five minutes ago.

"Shit I got to go" I said, taking off my apron. I went in the back to grab my bag and was fishing for my keys. I wasn't paying attention to anything as I called out saying that I was leaving.

I headed towards my car and got in. I only saw a black truck that was outside and Lafayette's car. I started up the car and just when I was about to pull out, the car stalled.

"Oh come on not tonight" I moaned as I started up the car. My car is an old car. I've had it since I was only seventeen and I had saved enough money from babysitting to get the car after I got my license. It's nothing new but it was something, right?

I kept trying to start but it kept stalling. Well that's just fucking great. I got out of my car and locked it as I headed inside.

"You know if Sam's still here?" I asked.

"How the hell would I know?" Tara replied.

"My car fucking died on me again" I replied as I headed back towards Sam's office. I tried to turn the knob but it was locked. "God dam nit."

"Tried to get in?" Tara said as I stomped in the back of the bar.

"Damn door's freaking locked. Where the hell does Sam go when he leaves to get laid or something?" I replied as I started to flip in the yellow pages for a tow truck number. As I was dialing the number, I looked over and saw a man who had short brown blondish hair and dark brown eyes looking at me.

"See something you like?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh you know it" he replied, still looking at me.

"Sorry but I'm off the clock" I said rolling my eyes. I heard the dial tone on the other line for the fourth time before I rolled my yes and hung up the phone.

"Would my car be fine here overnight?" I asked.

"Should be" Tara replied. "If it's robbed overnight, don't be bitching tomorrow."

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make" I said as I grabbed my IPOD out of my bag and started to untangle my headphones. I didn't have anything valuable in there and I didn't really see the point since I am saving up money for a better car someday.

"You're going to walk?" the man asked.

"Yeah that's how am I going to get home" I said. I put one of my headphone buds in my right ear as I was searching for a song.

"Maybe I should drive you home" he said.

"You don't even know me" I said, raising my eyebrows at him. I'll admit his is cute but I wasn't so sure about getting a ride from him.

"I could get to know you" he said with a smile. Yep, I rather not get a ride.

"I'll be fine" I said as I made my way towards the door.

"It's not safe out there" he called out.

"I got mace" I yelled out as I stepped outside. It was warm out tonight like any other night as I shook my head. I started to walk in one direction that usually took me home.

"There's a place downtown where the freaks are coming round it's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all" I sang to myself softly as I was walking home. So far I was doing alright and thank god nothing happened. Yet. Wait, I shouldn't jinx myself.

I was heading past Hot Shots which was known for drug dealing as far as I know and it just happened to be a short cut to my house, when something caught my eye. From what I heard, it's a dangerous place to go to. I looked around before I jogged lightly over there and crept quietly into the junk yard area.

I didn't see anything. I don't know why I even came here. I shook my head and started to head out when I saw something on the ground. I knelt down and picked up a small vial. It looked like something was in it but I couldn't tell.

"What the hell?" I asked softly to myself. I jumped when I heard banging not far away from where I was. I dropped the vial and ran out into the street. I looked towards my right and saw headlights. I ran as fast as I could away from wherever or whoever it was.

I kept on running until I saw the outside light to my house on. I ran up the steps and my hands grabbed my keys and I was putting my house key into the lock as my hands shook with fear. I got the door open and slammed it shut.

I leaned against the door and tried to catch my breath. I locked my front door and tossed my bag on the floor. I wrapped up my headphones and left my IPOD on the coffee table. I went upstairs and took off my work clothes and tossed them in the never ending growing pile of laundry that's in my basket.

Note to self: Do laundry tomorrow.

I changed into an old pair of sweatpants and night shirt as I got comfortable on my bed. I just lied there, staring up at the ceiling long before exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

**A/n: Hope you guys liked it. Jason and Lexie only exchanged a few words but they haven't officially met. That will happen in the next chapter. **

**This story will involve the people from Hot Shots. I'm not sure if Crystal will make an appearance but we'll see what happens. Her past will be revealed later on in the story. **

**I hope you guys stick around and continue with me on this journey yet again. I'll also post the outtakes from A Crazy Thing Called Love once in awhile so that it won't have an update schedule. You know what to do! **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	2. Getting a Ride from Jason

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own True Blood. I only own Lexie and her parents. **

**Chapter 2**

**Lexie**

I hung up my wet jeans along with the rest of the others as I was hanging up my laundry. I felt the sun on my skin as I was finishing up my laundry. I was still in my pajamas and didn't have to be at work until later on tonight.

I went down to my job and handed my car keys to the mechanic earlier and made a quick back home to finish up the laundry. While I was heading inside, my mind went towards what happened last night. I don't know why I was drawn to going there in the first place but there was something that I couldn't quite place my finger.

The phone started to ring but I didn't hear it until I heard my answering machine go off.

"_Hi honey its mom. Just calling to check in and well I don't know how to put it but your father called me today. He heard that you moved so there is a chance that he might stop by to visit. I know you two aren't on the best of terms but whatever happened before should stay in the past. Call me later okay? Love you." _

I stood there frozen to the ground. Why the hell would my Dad come to visit me when I haven't seen him in years? I would still never forgive him for what he did to me. I was tempted to call Mom back but I made a note to call her later.

"You never told me you had a brother" I said to Sookie at work.

"Really, I thought I did" she said. I was sitting at the bar waiting for my shift to start. It was dead for now but knowing its Saturday night, it'll be packed.

"Is something bothering you?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing it's just my mom called saying my dad is might come visit" I replied.

"That should be a good thing" she said.

"Sook, I haven't seen my dad since I was eleven" I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" she said sincerely.

"Don't worry, you couldn't possibly know" I said, getting up from my seat. "I'll be back in a few."

I went towards the back of the bar to freshen up a bit and I threw my apron on. I ran my hand over my bracelets that were on my left wrist and lifted a few to see how I was hiding the scar. No one here knows how I got it and they don't plan on knowing anytime soon. I only take them off whenever I sleep or I take a shower. Other than that they stay on even if I'm working.

I braced myself for another night of craziness as I headed back out into the dining room. I walked over towards the bar and I saw the man from last night. He was with his friends I'm assuming and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a white button up.

I wonder who he's trying to impress.

"Do you mind if I take those over?" I asked.

"Be my guest it's your table anyways" Tara replied. "Though I would watch out for Stackhouse if I was you, he's on the prowl as usual."

"Meaning…" I said.

"He's a ladies' man" she said.

"Oh" I said. Was I surprised? Not really but that doesn't mean I should have a little fun.

"I don't want to know what you got planned in your head" she said.

"Watch and see" I said winking at Tara as I grabbed the try full of beers and took a deep breath before I risk the chance of humiliating myself.

"Here you go gentlemen" I said, putting the beers down.

"How come I've never seen you before?" one of the guys asked.

"Oh I've been here and there" I replied non chillingly. "Besides what are you doing?"

"Trying to find some leg if you know what I mean" the one guy said while the one from last night remained awfully quiet.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, unless you want in on the action with me?" he asked.

"Sorry not interested and even if I was, there would be no chance in hell I would ever want to do it with you cause god knows what disease you've contracted" I said with a sweet sick smile. "Enjoy your beers."

I walked away from the table with a satisfied smile on my face as I heard the men talking loudly about what happened. I looked over and saw Tara and Sookie looking at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Lexie I've never seen you done that before" Sookie replied.

"Come on like you've never done it?" I asked as I walked towards the back, winking at them.

"We got two Coronas and a pink Cosmo" I said handing the drinks at the bar.

I was handling the bar after Tara left her shift later that night. I looked over at the table from earlier and it looked empty. I walked over there quick and saw that I got some tip money. I grabbed it and took it along with the empty glasses and pitcher. I tossed them in the dishpan near the bar.

I was bending down trying to put the whiskey bottle back when I heard someone asking, "Can you mind getting me another beer?"

"Sure just a sec" I replied. I stood back up and recognized immediately the guy from earlier.

"Weren't you just with your friends?" I asked walking over towards him.

"Yeah they left and I decided to hang back" he replied.

"So you're waiting on a date then?" I asked.

"Not exactly" he replied.

I nodded as I was fixing his beer and gave it to him.

"How come I've never seen you before?" he asked.

"I've been around here and there" I replied with my answer from earlier. He grinned at that since I'm assuming he remembered it. "Actually, I've been living here for a couple months."

"Where are you from?"

"New Orleans" I replied.

"Really, you came to Bon Temps from there?"

"Yea believe it or not though it wasn't my intentional plans" I replied.

"How come?"

"What's with the personal questions? Not that I don't mind answering" I said.

"Nothing I just want to know you. I've never seen you before until last night" he replied.

"I see" I said. I gave a tray full of drinks to Arlene who walked over towards another table. I couldn't help but get a weird feeling inside of me.

"I'm Jason Stackhouse" he said.

"Wait, aren't you Sookie's brother?"I asked.

"Yeah she never told you?"

"I don't even know. I think so but then again, I forget. She may have mentioned you" I replied. "I'm Lexie."

Later that night, I headed out back to take out the trash since it was just me and Sam who was in his office. Sam gave me the job after he found me sleeping in my car one day. Sookie offered me a place to stay while I was getting myself situated here since I almost lived in my car for a month.

You see, I was staying at a motel for awhile until one day I went into Merlotte's for a late dinner. When I was leaving, my car wouldn't start so I didn't have a number for a tow truck and I didn't have my charger with me so I let my phone die out until I got it charged. I remember one night I was sleeping until I heard knocking on my window. I woke up to Sam finding me in my car and him putting me up for the night before I went to the motel to grab my things and stay at Sookie's place.

I tossed the bag into the dumpster as I threw my bag on my shoulder. I started to walk when I heard something nearby. I looked around as I stopped, thinking it was some animal. I started to walk again when I saw something glowing in the bushes.

It looked like cat eyes but something that you see on a big cat like a tiger or something. I looked around before I walked slowly towards the bushes. I soon found myself walking in the little wooded area as soon as I saw the thing disappeared.

"Just imagining things" I said to myself.

I turned around before I jumped back as I saw the person in front of me. "Jesus, do you always scare people?" I asked.

"Not unless you're asking for a death sentence" Jason said. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Oh um…" I said, trying to think of some lame excuse. "I lost my watch earlier and I must've dropped it here when I was walking home as a short cut."

"Isn't it right there?" he asked, pointing at my right wrist.

"There it is" I said. "Sometimes I forget I have my watch on and I don't even know that I have it on. Thanks for pointing that out and I really should get going so I guess I'll see you around."

I started to walk back towards Merlotte's when I heard Jason's voice again, "Hold it" he said.

So close.

I spun around and saw him catching up to me. "I think I better drive you home" he offered.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"One I don't like the fact you're walking y yourself at night and two what I want to know is what were you doing in hot shots last night?" he said.

"That was only two first of all…Wait how did you know about hot shots?" I asked, stopping my rant.

"I saw you running out of there last night when I was driving you home" he replied. Oh so those were his headlights I saw last night.

"Oh" I said.

"So what about that ride?" he asked.

I took one look at him before I sighed. "Where's your truck?" I asked.

"Just follow me" he said, smiling as he led me to his truck.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you charmed the ladies like that" I mumbled as I followed him to his truck.

**A/n: Okay so now they've met. Wonder what will happen next, well you need to stay tuned to find out. **

**I'll post a picture of what my OC in this story will be like and I'll post what Jill looks like on my blog if you're curious to know what they look like. **

**You know what to do! Thanks to the alerts I've gotten so far. You guys rock! **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	3. Trying to Handle Two Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, I only own Lexie and how kick ass is season four so far?**

**Chapter 3**

**Lexie**

"Why move here?" Jason asked as he drove me home.

"It wasn't my intention to move here" I replied.

"Really, how come?"

"Originally I was heading towards California to get away from home and to start over. I stopped in Bon Temps for a few days and then I would go back on the road again. However, my car wouldn't start and I would walk to my motel and wherever the next day until one night I fell asleep in my car. The next I remember was someone knocking on my window and I woke up scared shitless to see Sam" I said.

"That's when he offered you a job?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

" I remember Sook telling me about putting up a friend for awhile before she got her own place but I'd never think it was you" he said.

"Well where have you been?" I asked.

"Who the hell knows" he replied as I chuckled a bit.

"You got parents?" he asked.

I remained quiet for second. I only told Sookie about my parents' divorce and all of that crap. I stared out of the window as I continued to give Jason directions to my place.

"My parents split up when I was five, they got divorced officially when I was seven and the last time I saw my dad was when I was eleven. My mom is a doctor and the last time my dad had a job was for construction and I don't know what happened with that" I replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and your dad don't have that great of a relationship?"

"Not really I mean we were fine just until I saw him last it wasn't so good" I replied.

"Why not?"

I looked over at Jason and I had no idea we were in front of my house until I saw the front porch light on which I left on when I left. I held on to my left wrist as I looked down at my feet.

"Jason there are things in my past that should just stay there. I haven't seen my dad since I was eleven and my mom told me that he might come down here for a visit" I replied. "I don't even forgive him for what he did to me then."

"He didn't…"

"No he didn't do anything sexually to me if that's what you're implying" I said.

"Then what?"

"I can't talk about it. Not now, maybe another time" I replied. I grabbed my bag and opened up the door. I almost got out when I felt his hand on mine.

"Listen Lexie, I know I just met you and all but, maybe if you want, we should do something or whatever" he said.

"I don't know" I said warily.

"Come on, I want to know you" he insisted.

I thought about it for awhile. I'll admit he is cute looking. He doesn't seem like a bad guy but from what I heard I feel like it's not worth the drama but then again, it doesn't hurt to give him a chance.

"Fine" I said. "On one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Don't break my heart" I replied. "I guess I'll see you around and by the way thanks for the ride." I almost left when he grabbed my wrist again.

"You never answered my question from before" he said.

"And that was…"

"What were you doing over in Hot Shots? I hope you know that's a place no one dares to go" he replied.

"I wasn't caught or anything I don't know I thought I saw something" I said.

"You saw something?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah but it must've been a figment of my imagination" I said, shrugging.

"Oh but promise me you'll never go there, ever" he said.

"Don't worry it's not like I'm going back" I said. "Thanks for the ride." With that being said, I got out and headed towards my house. By the time I got in, I saw him driving away. I closed the door and locked it for the night. I leaned against the door while I dropped my things by the door.

What the hell was I getting into?

"I don't know Mom, I'm usually working a lot on weekends" I said to my mom on the phone the next day.

"It wouldn't hurt to visit once in awhile" she said.

"I know and the last time you visited me was when I first started living here" I pointed out. "But I will visit home for like two days or something it's just work's been picking up and I do need money for the bills.

_Not to mention I've met a really hot guy. _

_Please, tell mom that it'll be never ending interrogation with her. _

_Oh shut up. _

"I know sweetie" she said. I heard a beep on the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry but surgery calls."

"I know and I'll touch down later or something" I said.

"That's fine you do have off from work, right?"

"Yeah Mom I love you and I'll talk to you soon" I said. We said our goodbyes as I hung up the phone.

I looked out the window and the rain was still coming down. Thank god I took off my clothes from the clothesline and I put some of them in the dryer. I went back to finishing up writing out some bills and folding laundry.

I shivered as the rain kept pouring down outside. I guess that's what happened when I decided to wear a pair of shorts along with a dark blue tank top and a pair of black and white striped knee high socks from when I played volleyball in high school.

The bills were finished for the month as I ran outside to put the mail in the mailbox in the rain which my luck the mailman came and delivered my mail while I gave him mine. By the time I got back in, I was wet. I was sorting through the mail when I saw a letter addressed to me with an unknown return address. I walked in the kitchen and opened up the envelope. I sat on the stool as I read the letter.

_Dear Lexie,_

_I know I haven't heard from you in fourteen years since that night. Knowing what I did, it may not be enough for you to forgive me. I wasn't in the right place in my mind at that time. When I saw you and your mother leave the day after it happened for good, you don't know how much that hurt seeing the two people I loved most walk out on me over what happened the night before fourteen years ago. _

_I'm trying to change now. I'll admit your mother did reconnect with me after a year or two since I've last seen you and I'm sure she told you about us but knowing what I did that night made me regret what I did. I wish I could take it back but I know I can't change the past or that night for that matter. _

_Just know that you're still my daughter and nothing has change about that. _

_Your mother told me that you moved to a different town far from home. I do want to rekindle our relationship. Whatever happened between your mother and I was never your fault at all. _

_I hope to see you soon whenever I swing by your new town._

_Love,  
>Dad<em>

I just sat there as I read the letter over and over. I couldn't believe how out of nowhere my own Dad wants to fix our relationship. I didn't want to believe it. There was no way I should even begin to forgive him for what he did to me that night. If it was even possible to forgive.

I put the letter back in the envelope and shoved it in the kitchen drawer. So many thoughts were going on in my head I didn't know what to do. I guess I would have to prepare for the inevitable when it happens. Something was telling me that it might happen soon.

Was I prepared for it? Probably and probably not since I got the letter.

Will I ever be prepared for it? Of course, he is my dad and I do want questions answered since Mom could even give me the details about it.

The only problem was how was I going to handle it?

**A/n: Here we go! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Be prepared for some love, drama and some action as this story progresses. As for the smut, I'll try my best to write it since I kind of suck at it. **

**I'll try and update next week since once again I'm working almost every day at night but hey I do write before I go to work and when I come home so something should happen. **

**Yay for two reviews! Better than nothing, right? You know what to do and thanks for the alerts! You guys rock!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>

**P.S. If you have twitter (which probably you guys do and don't want to admit but it's okay!) you can follow me for any updates and what not that goes on in my life at xspikeluver89.**


	4. Hoping Not to Cause Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, just Lexie and her family.**

**Chapter 4**

**Lexie**

I could feel some drizzle of the rain on my skin as I jogged over towards Sookie's house. I thought about calling her and talking to her about this but I rather do it face to face before I called her and told her I was heading over.

By the time I got there, my sneakers were covered in mud a bit and I was wet but not too wet. I got up to the front door and knocked on it a few times. I waited for awhile before she answered the door.

"Hi I hope I'm not interrupting anything" I said as I was eyeing her outfit. She was dressed up a bit nicely for a rainy day like today.

"No it's no big deal, I got plenty of time before Bill comes over at sundown" she said, stepping away from the door to let me in.

Bill is Sookie's vampire boyfriend. Yes that right, vampire. I remember seeing Bill for the first time when I started working. He came into Merlotte's while Sookie was working along with me, Sam and a few others. I saw him for the first time and asked why did the guy over at the corner booth looked like he just literally rose out of the grave.

I remembered Sam almost choked on his water while Sookie gave me a shocked look. I looked at them like they had three heads each when Sookie explained that Bill was a vampire. I think I was the most shocked out of all of them, but I've dealt with it now these days. I do keep my guard up a bit but you never know.

"Would you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks, can I talk to you about something?" I asked warily.

"Sure you said it sounded important over the phone" she replied.

I sat down on the couch in the living room as she sat next to me. "You remember how I told you about my parents' divorce?"

She nodded, letting me go on. "I never told you what happened after the divorce" I said.

"Okay are you sure you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Sook, you have to know that what I went through after they divorce was something that I'm trying to move on but ever since I got a letter from my dad today" I said, while I was trying to not sound nervous.

"What did it say?"

"It said that he missed out on the fourteen years that I haven't seen him, he wants me to forgive him for what he did and he might pop into town soon" I replied.

"What happened that made you not forgive your dad?" Sookie asked.

I looked at her and since I've known her longer than some of the folks around here, maybe I can let her in on what happened when I was eleven. It was something I'm trying to forget for awhile now but now these days I wasn't so sure.

"When I was eleven, I was visiting my dad since my parents agreed to share custody of me and he had a girlfriend at the time. The one night I go to his house and…" I stopped for a moment.

"And what? Lexie what happened?" she asked.

Just as I was about to answer, I heard the door open and someone's voice. "Sook, you home?"

"Living room Jason" she replied. I looked up and saw it was Jason coming in the living room.

"Oh hey, Lexie I didn't know you were here" he said, with a smile at me.

"Neither did I. I mean, I didn't know you were coming" I said.

"She came over to talk to me about something, right?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah but that can wait another time" I said.

"Are you sure? It sounded important?" she asked.

"Trust me I can tell you another time" I replied, trying to give a small smile. I had a feeling she didn't look convinced but decided to let it go.

"What did you want Jason?" she asked her brother.

"I can leave if it's important" I offered, getting up from my seat.

"No you don't have to leave" Jason said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, if you're a friend of Sook's, then you're a friend of mine" he said.

"You didn't say that last night but okay" I said.

Sookie looked back and forth between us before she shook her head. I sat back down on the couch as Jason and Sookie started talking about their parents' house, which is now Jason's house. I felt sorry for them since their parents died when they were young while mine are alive and divorced. Don't get me wrong I am grateful to have them but sometimes I do wish that they were married still and then maybe my situation wouldn't be so fucked up.

"Lex, you there?" Sookie asked.

"Huh? You said something?" I asked.

"You seemed out of space" she said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about" I said with a smile on my face at her and Jason.

I got home awhile later around six that night. I stayed even after Jason left and me and Sookie just hung out forgetting what I was going to talk to her. Well, I forgot while Sookie tried to bring it up but I told her I'll tell her another time.

I mean, don't get me wrong I trust Sookie, but she does read minds like she can read anyone's thoughts except for vampires, I don't know why but I don't question that. I told her to only read my mind if it's only necessary once she told me about her disability as she calls it.

My answering machine was blinking indicating I got new messages. I clicked play on the machine as I heard "Three new messages" going throughout the house.

"_Hey it's me you forgot your wallet over at my house. Don't worry I put it in my dresser and I'll remember to bring it to work tomorrow. I hope you're okay and you got home safe, I'll see you tomorrow" _Sookie's voice said.

The next one was from Sam. _"Hi Lexie it's Sam listen I need you to come in for a couple of hours earlier before your shift since Arlene told me she's going to be late. If you get this, I hope I see you then tomorrow." _

I shook my head at his message. I made a mental note to get there earlier. As soon as I was picking up some mail, there was the last message that made me froze in shock.

"_Hi Lexie, this is Dad. I know I bet you're surprised as I am when I called. Listen, I didn't mean to get your number from Mom but I hope you got my letter I sent awhile back. Also I'll be in town for a few days so maybe we can try and catch up. I know I haven't been there ever since that night but I'm willing to try and be a dad again. I'll see you soon hopefully." _

I sat on the edge of the couch in shock. I couldn't believe he called me. First I get his letter and now a phone call. I don't know what his deal is. I thought I moved out of New Orleans to get away and start fresh and now this happens. I just hope I don't put anyone I know now in danger otherwise I'm in shit's creek.

All I know is that when he's in town I was determined to find out why he decided to come back and see me after fourteen years of not seeing him around.

**A/n: Yikes, her dad is coming to town. How will this play out? Will Jason ever know Lexie's bad experience with her dad that made her past so bad? All will be revealed in the next few chapters. You think I would be giving it away, but I ain't that dumb. **

**Thanks to the three reviews I've gotten and the plenty of alerts I got so far, you guys rock! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikleuver89<strong>


	5. When the Past Comes a Knocking at Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood; if I did I would have Jason and Eric! I only own Lexie and her parents. **

**Chapter 5**

**Lexie**

The next few days past uneventfully. I worked, cleaned some parts of my house and I saw Jason a few times after I was over at his sister's house. I think our friendship is off to a good start but I don't know how long I would keep him in the dark. I mean, he would have to know at some point but it's hard to put it in words.

I mean don't get me wrong, it's not like I want to talk about it. It will have to be talked about eventually. If that made any sense.

It was the beginning of a new week when I went into to work for the lunch shift. I found out the hard way that it's usually dead on the weekdays sometimes. Actually, make that most of the time it's slow but it's something to do.

"Okay here's two Cokes and one water with a lemon" I said, handing my table their drinks. I took their orders and went back to the kitchen and clipped the ticket on the order wheel thingy which I never knew the name of.

"What's with the face? Did someone try to get in your pants again?" he asked.

"Um, no" I replied with a weird look on my face. "I don't know I keep having this weird feeling in my stomach."

"Girl I better not know what that is" he said.

"Oh god it's not that feeling and besides I'm not due anyways" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well whatever it is, it better not involve me" he said.

"Why would it?" I said.

"Alright you two, back to work" Sam said. I focused at the bar until I saw Jason sitting at one of my tables. Yeah, whenever I work during the lunch hour, Jason would come in during my shift and we wound up either talking or I deal with his attempt to flirt with me.

"Stalking me again, really?" I asked him playfully as I set his drink down.

"You know it" he replied.

"Don't you do anything else besides come here on your lunch?" I asked.

"Sometimes I sleep in the truck until I go back" he replied. "Why don't you like it when I come here?"

"I do I'm just messing around" I replied with a grin.

"Hey, Lexie, I wanted to ask you something" he said.

"Okay but can it wait awhile? I have to get these orders done and I'll be back I promise" I said with a sad smile.

"No it's okay you got to work and I'll still be here" he said, flashing a smile at me.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I headed back to work. After that, I worked like clockwork. It because a little bit busy and I couldn't help but look over where Jason was and I saw him talking to Hoyt. At least he wasn't bored waiting around for me.

"Staring at my brother again?" Sookie asked.

"What um, no. I was just checking to see if he was okay" I lied. There was no way I'm going to let her know that I think Jason is attractive.

"In order to do that, you need your legs to walk over there to do it" she said.

"Okay I'll admit it, I was looking at your brother, but I can't help it he's good looking" I said.

"Lexie" she said in shock.

"Come on like you don't goggle over your friends' brothers" I stated rather than questioned.

"Most of my friends don't have brothers" she said. I rolled my eyes with a smirk as she gave me an odd look.

"As long as we're not 'doing it' you're fine" I joked.

"Oh lord please I don't want to see that" she said. I laughed as I delivered the orders to my tables.

**Jason POV (shocker I know!)**

I can see the dark brown hair bobble up and down as I saw Lexie running around today. I saw that business has picked up awhile ago and it was busy.

There was something about Lexie that attracted me to her. Maybe it was how her brown hair that was up in a messy ponytail that goes down past her shoulders or it could be her eyes that shine beautifully whenever she's talking or her personality that can be seen whenever she's around people.

What got me curious is the fact that Lexie is hiding something that she didn't want me to know about her Dad. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind that she was someone I'd just met but I couldn't help she was hiding something that she didn't want me to know.

And I do plan on finding it out.

"Look man, I got to get going" Hoyt said. "I'll see you back at work."

"Yeah man" I said. I looked at my watch and saw that my break was almost up. I got up and left some money on the table for her.

"You're leaving?" she asked as she came over.

"Yeah I got to head back to work, but I'll swing by when I get done today" I said.

"Okay but if you come back here, I'll probably be gone since my shift won't be done for at least another few hours" she said.

"Lexie I'll drive you home" I offered.

"Are you sure? I mean I know my car won't be done until tomorrow but I can't be a burden like this" she said.

"Don't worry about it I don't mind" I said, smiling.

"Okay only cause you offered" she said, winking at me.

I only shook my head as I left. I bumped into someone on my way out. I was about to apologized when I saw it was a man who looked older than me. From the looks of it, he didn't seem to be around from here I'm guessing.

"Excuse me you wouldn't have to know if this is where Lexie Smith works?" he asked.

"I believe so but you would check it out for yourself" I replied with a weird look on my face.

He thanked me and walked inside. I peeked through the window and saw that he was seated in the corner of the place. I looked at him one last time before I headed towards my truck and drove back to work.

**Lexie POV**

I was so worn out it wasn't even funny. I looked at my watch and it was only five minutes left until I was done for the day. I couldn't wait to get home and relax.

"Okay so I need two more refills for one of my tables" I said, handing the glasses to Tara. "Please."

"I was about to say" she said, filling them up. "I heard from Sook that you have a thing for her brother."

"Not a thing" I protested. "I just think he's good looking."

"You say it now" she said.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Lexie someone is here to talk to you" Arlene said, as she sauntered her way over towards us.

"Whoever it is, can it wait, I got to bring these drinks over to my other table" I said.

"He sounded important and I'm about to lose my tip over this" she complained.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. When I saw who it was, I almost dropped my tray.

"No fucking way" I breathed out.

"You know him?" Tara asked as she and Arlene were looking over where I was in the corner of the place at the booth.

"That's my dad" I replied shakily.

**A/n: A cliffy so early on I know! Remember cliffies will happen in this story so you've been warned. **

**So sorry for the late update! Work kept me busy and I had a tad bit of writer's block but fear not since it's gone and I hope to update next week hopefully on time!**

**Let me know what you think so far! Don't worry Jason and Lexie will get together. It's a matter of when it'll happen since I'm letting these two characters be friends for awhile. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	6. Reuniting and It's not so Pretty

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own True Blood. *Cries* I do however own Lexie and her family and three seasons of the show on DVD so take that HBO!**

**Chapter 6**

**Lexie**

You've got to be kidding me. You've got to be fucking kidding me.

My dad was at the place that I work and I've called home for the past two months. I couldn't believe it and I don't want to believe it.

"Lexie are you okay?" Arlene asked.

"Yeah, um I'll take of him" I replied as I walked away quickly. I gave the refills to my table and went to the bathroom to calm down. I splashed some water on my face and I looked at myself in the mirror. I look like hell but I did my best to clean myself up before I left the bathroom.

I took a deep breath as I fixed my eyes on my Dad. As I was walking towards his table, I noticed how much he's changed. He looked like he aged a lot over the years. I saw that his brown hair had some grey in it already and he had a few wrinkles on his face. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a red and white shirt along with a jacket.

"What can I get for you today?" I asked. Just because my Dad is here doesn't mean that I'm not going to act unprofessional at work.

"Just some water and maybe a conversation with my daughter" he replied. I looked up and saw that there was something in his eyes I couldn't tell what they were portraying.

"I'll be back with the water" I said. I walked quickly towards the bar and grabbed a glass filling it up with water. I didn't think the water would spill over the place since my hands were shaking so much.

"Lex, are you alright?" Sam asked as he approached me carefully.

"I'm just peachy" I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry it's just my Dad over by the corner table just showed up out of nowhere."

"I see" he said. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah I just got to give him his water and finish off" I replied.

"Don't worry about your shift, you can go early" he said.

"Sam I don't know I don't mind finishing up" I said.

"Just don't worry the last few minutes" he said. I decided then and there not to argue with Sam since he is my boss and I was bound to lose this argument anyways. I thanked him and I filled up another glass of water before I made my way over and sat down on the other side.

"I thought you were still working" he said.

"My boss decided to let me go early" I replied, keeping my tone calm.

"That's nice of him" he said.

"Yep" I said staring out the window. I couldn't make eye contact with my father, no matter if we were in the same room and no one would be around.

"I got your letter the other day" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"Yeah and I did wanted to know a few things" I said.

"Fine whatever questions you have I'll answer."

"Why now?"

"Why now what?"

"Why try to come back into my life after what happened that night fourteen years ago? Why reconnect with Mom and share info about me?" I asked.

"Lexie, I know I haven't been around for you for years but I've changed over the past few years" he replied.

Now that I found hard to believe.

"Oh really?"

"Look I wrote that letter and I came here so we could talk about what happened when you were just a kid"

"Now you wanted to talk? You think you would've done that after that night? Give me one good reason why I should listen to you after all this time?" I snapped.

"Lexie I'm your father…."

"Sorry to break this reunion but you've lost that title since your bitch of a girlfriend did this to my wrist," I said coldly showing my Dad the covered left wrist.

"Just to let you know I'll be in town for awhile for some unfinished business" he said.

"Good luck with that because I know you'll need it" I said, getting up from my table. I walked away from him quickly and towards the backroom to grab my bag. I stayed in the room, trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to come down my face.

"Lexie?" a voice asked. I turned around and saw that Sookie was standing in the doorway. "I saw you run back here, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I lied.

"You don't look fine" she said. "Was that man you were just sitting was your Dad?"

I nodded before I grabbed my bag and took out my IPOD. "Yep that was him" I replied.

"What did he say to you?" she asked.

"I rather not talk about it" I said. "I got to go."

"I thought Jason was giving you a ride home. He's going to be here in a few minutes" Sookie said.

"I think I'll walk home, if you see your brother, just tell him I left" I said.

"Okay" she said reluctantly.

I wiped my eyes and stormed out of the backroom past Sookie and left my job. As I started walk down the street, I saw the familiar black truck coming down the street. By then I was crying my eyes out and I didn't want Jason to see me like this.

I did the only thing I could do and ducked behind some brushes along the road. As soon as the truck drove down the road, I looked at the back of his truck before I took off running in the woods.

I got home awhile later and collapsed on the couch. I stared up at the ceiling as I felt the tears running down my cheeks. This probably had to be the worst thing I ever had to deal with ever.

Why out of all the places my Dad had to show up? I thought starting over somewhere away from home was the point of getting away from home, the past whatever. But I guess the saying goes, the past comes back to haunt you. I wasn't sure about haunting me but it sure came back along with my Dad.

I didn't know how long I lied on the couch for but I sat up and put on my TV and just flipped through the stations until I landed on some random station.

Just as I was about to go in the kitchen to make some dinner, I heard a knock on the door. It sounded more like banging than a knock.

"Who could it be?" I groaned as I dragged my feet towards the door.

When I opened the door, I somehow expected it would be my Dad. Instead, I was face to face with Jason with a worried look on his face.

**A/n: Dun, dun, dun! Will she tell Jason what happened? Got to read and find out. **

**Finally I updated on time! Well I didn't have an updated day to update this story (if that made any sense) but you get what I mean. **

**I'll post my outtakes to my other story A Crazy Thing Called Love soon. I just haven't had the time to post that and that won't have an update schedule. **

**You know what to do! Thank you guys for reviewing and alerting and whatever the heck you guys do! You guys rock!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	7. Telling about My Past One at a Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood; I only own Lexie and her family.**

**Chapter 7**

**Lexie**

The last thing I needed was to see and hear from Jason. He had a worried look on his face but I can tell that he was a bit upset about what I did. I just pray to god that Sookie didn't mention my Dad or anything.

"Where were you?" he asked, walking inside my house.

"Come on in, I'm fine thank you very much" I said sarcastically.

"I thought I was going to drive you home and I go there to not only see that you left but you walked home" he said.

"I had a bad day" I mumbled.

There was no way I could look at him now. If I did, then I would cry and I don't want to cry and give my sob story. I just don't want pity from anyone. It's bad enough I just say my parents are divorced and I still get them from time to time.

"Was it a bad day that you couldn't wait until I picked you up?"

"Depends" I said. I looked up and saw that he was waiting for me to explain more. "Which I rather not talk about."

I walked into the kitchen and stood by the utensil drawer, pending whether or not to show him the letter but I decided against it as soon as he came inside. I looked up at him and sighed since he knew he was going to find out anyways about my Dad.

"My dad came by my job today" I said.

"That was the man who I saw come inside when I was leaving?" he asked. I nodded as I leaned against the counter.

"And that's why it was so bad?"

"You don't get it. He said he wants to make amends, to try and be like we were when I was a kid but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"I think there's something else going on" I replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I just have that feeling. I mean I know I haven't seen him for fourteen years but a lot can happen during that time" I said.

"You don't want to do anything that's stupid" he said.

"And this is coming from someone who's had experience?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much" he replied.

"I don't know Jason, I mean I love my Dad or I thought I did but seeing him again, I don't know" I said.

"Well, whatever you plan on doing, just be careful" he said.

"Jason, I'm always careful" I said.

I just hope that I wasn't wrong on this one.

Later that night after Jason left, I decided to take a walk. I put on my sweatshirt over my tank top and I threw my sneakers on and left my house, shoving my house key in my pocket.

As I was walking, I couldn't help but thinking about what happened today. Jason did tell me that whatever reason my Dad would be here besides trying to rekindle the relationship between us, he may have something else going on that he wasn't telling me.

Even that left me with more questions with no answers.

I continued to walk along the road until I made it to the river. It was quiet around here except the nighttime noises of crickets and other bugs. I walked over to pick up a small stone and threw it in the water. I did that with a few rocks before I got bored and stared out into nothing.

For some reason, I find that being here is peaceful. It's quiet and no one isn't around to cause trouble or anything for that matter. I could just come here and clear my head if I could.

After awhile, I decided to head back home. I felt a breeze through the trees as I was walking back. When I was walking, I couldn't help but get a weird feeling that something was around. I shook it off and I continued to walk until I heard a growl.

I stopped short and I looked around trying to find the growl but it was nowhere to be seen. I got a little worried as I walked home. I kept looking around as I was walking and not to mention, try and not go to any trees or cars god forbid.

I felt relieved when I got to my house. I locked the door and ran upstairs to change into my pajamas and climbed into bed for the night as I tried to sleep.

"I don't get why you're here on your day off" Sookie said as I sat by the bar at work.

"I needed food, I have to go grocery shopping and then I'm home for the evening" I replied.

"And yet it's still Sunday" she said.

"I can't help it" I said with a smile.

I sat at the bar finishing up my lunch and talking to Sookie when I looked over and saw two men walking in. They looked like they came from the hood or something like that. I couldn't tell who they were but I know that it wasn't a good thing.

"Lex, are you alright?" Sookie asked me.

"I don't know" I said.

"Can I help you two?" Sam asked.

"It depends" one guy replied, staring at me intently. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I stared down at the counter, trying to avoid eye contact for some reason. I looked up only see Sookie looking at me in concern.

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you in the back" I replied in a low voice. I started to get up from my spot when everything changed in an instant.

"Well, well looks like someone doesn't want to join in on the fun" the man said. I looked over and I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"I suggest you two better get out of here" Sam said, threatening.

"Or what shape shifter, you plan on kicking us out of here?"

"I will if you don't leave in the next two seconds" he said.

I stood there watching everything that was going on. I get the feeling that this would end either bad or whatever. I didn't know since I was being dragged away by Sookie. We got into the bathroom and I managed to lean against the wall.

"Lexie what is going on? Do you know those men?" she asked.

"No and I swear I've never seen them in my life" I replied.

"Well they look like they know you pretty darn well" she said.

"Sook, there are some things that I haven't told you since we've met" I said.

"What is it?"

I looked at her as I pushed the sleeve of my sweater up on my left arm. I took a deep breath before I even started to speak and I was shaking with fear.

"Remember when I told you about my parents' divorce and the last time I saw my Dad I was seven and it wasn't something I'd like to remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lexie you can tell me" she said.

I started to slowly take off my bracelets and I put them on the counter, hoping they wouldn't fall into the drain. As I took the last bracelet off, I took one last look at the scar on my wrist before I slowly turned to face Sookie. I showed her my wrist and she gasped in shock.

"What happened?" she asked.

"When I was seven, my dad's girlfriend burned my wrist" I replied as a few tears slipped down my face.

**A/n: Okay so I am alive from Irene, I just had to suffer a week without power until Saturday afternoon. Long story short, no bad damage only a few trees. **

**So yeah, Lexie revealed her past to Sookie. Will she ever let Jason know? Got to stick around to find out!**

**Don't forget to review! They mean a lot and I thank each and every one of you guys for your support! I'll try and update again since school's starting for me in a couple days.**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	8. The Past Comes Bck to Bite in the Ass

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, only Lexie and her family. **

**Chapter 8**

**Lexie**

"Oh Lex," Sookie said after I told her my story.

"Yeah that's why I hide it with my bracelets" I said. I told her what happened when I was seven. I could've sworn that she was close to crying with my story.

"How come you never told me when we met?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know and I don't want anyone going after my Dad" I replied. "I mean I know it sounds stupid but my Dad didn't cause this to happen with me and his girlfriend, or ex. I don't even know."

"You don't know if your Dad is still back with her?"

"He didn't mention if he was still with her or not so I'm assuming they're not together, otherwise he wouldn't be here" I said.

"You have a point there but Lexie; I don't want you to get in more trouble."

"Sook, I've been planning on that since I came here" I said. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I won't" she said.

I put my bracelets back on and we left the bathroom. By that time, the men already left. I grabbed my bag along with my keys after I paid for my food and left. I got to my car and just closed my eyes as soon as I got in the car.

Telling Sookie about what happened to me was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do. I wouldn't even know what to say to Jason. I mean, I do like the guy but not in that way. I think. Ugh, I don't even know anymore.

I started up the car and left for home. I drove down the street, letting my thoughts wander off a bit as I tried to concentrate on the road. I turned down the street when I saw two cars sitting in the middle of the road. As I got closer, I saw two people standing outside of them. All I saw were figures of them.

I turned off my car and dimmed the lights so I wouldn't get caught. I slumped in my seat a little so I can get a peek at them to see what's going on. I squinted my eyes to try and get a better look. It looked like a drug deal was going on but why would it be in front of Hot Shots?

The men started to part ways and I quickly ducked behind the steering wheel. When I heard the cars drive off, I sat up and threw my seatbelt on. I started up my car, putting the headlights back on and drove home.

"Hey Mom it's me, just calling to see how you are. I saw Dad the other day and I'm assuming he told you what happened at my job. Really, Mom I didn't know you two were communicating behind my back but then again, I had a feeling I didn't know about it. Anyways, I'll try to call you later, bye" I said on to her voicemail the next morning.

I tossed my cell phone on the couch and got back on my laptop. I was checking up on my emails though most of the time, I get spam mail. Sometimes I would get mail from Mom or one of my old friends from high school but nothing really too special.

I had just put my laptop on the coffee table when I heard a car pull up in front of my house. I looked out the window and I saw the familiar black truck pulling up to my house.

"Well, well what do I owe this?" I asked as I saw Jason coming out of his truck.

"I was in the neighborhood and I saw that you were home" he replied.

"You know that's probably the most overused answer here right?"

"Yeah but I couldn't help it but use it on you," he said.

"For some reason, that came out wrong," I said.

He looked a little embarrassed before I managed to cover up my laughter. "Seriously though, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'll admit, I did want to see you," he replied.

"Oh really?" I asked, in a flirtatious way. Whoa, since when did I become flirty around a guy I've known for like a few weeks?

"Yeah and I want to know if you're doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Besides working until midnight, nothing," I replied.

"Maybe you want to do something when you get off?"

"And what could possibly be open after midnight?"

"We could just hang out or…"

"No I don't do one night stands," I warned him. "But I am open up to just hanging out."

"Okay then," he said with a smile.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then," I said.

"Yeah, I hate to leave you like this but I got to run into town, but I'll be sure waiting to see you," he said with a huge smile.

I started to head back inside when I turned around only to see Jason going into his truck. "Oh by the way," I said as his head shot up to see me. "Just call next time. I don't mind those."

He nodded as he waved goodbye at me as he got into his truck. I headed inside as soon as he drove off. I closed the door and sighed. I couldn't believe that I'm hanging out with Jason tomorrow.

Holy crap, I'm hanging out with Jason Stackhouse tomorrow.

"Shit, shit, shit," I said, running through the house the next afternoon.

It was only an hour before my shift and I really didn't have time to do wash up until the last second. I grabbed my one and only clean work shirt and was furiously going through drawers and my closet to find black shorts or something.

Of course I was doing this while I got out of the shower and running around in a towel was something I normally do half the time. Thank god I threw on some underwear and a bra beforehand.

I was on the last drawer and to my amazement I found a pair of black Capri sweatpants. Thank god it only went up to the knee so I threw them on and rolled them up and cuffed them the best I could. I found some safety pins in a drawer and pinned them on each side. I gave myself a last look over in the mirror before I grabbed my things and ran out of the house.

I was driving to work and I was tapping my fingers on the wheel when I drove past hotshot. I continued to drive when I saw something that flew past in front of my car. I stopped short and got out of the car. I looked around and saw nothing. I looked in front of my car and saw nothing which thankfully I didn't run over anything.

What the fuck was that?

Maybe I am going crazy. I mean, this place does give me the creeps and what not. I sighed and started to head back towards my car when I saw someone coming towards me. I stood my ground as the person came towards me. I closed the door and watched warily as I can make out it was a girl.

She looked like she could be around my age and she had light blonde hair like Sookie's but only a thinner body frame. She was wearing a worn out summer dress and had a weird look on her face.

"Is there a problem?" she asked me.

"Um, no I thought I ran something over but don't worry I'm on my way. I'm already running late as it is," I said, opening my car door.

"You look familiar," she said.

I looked up and saw she had a pensive look on her face.

"Well we've never met," I said.

"How would you know?" she asked.

What game is she playing at? Unless I know someone, then that's that. Other than that, I don't know what's up with her.

"I would know if I knew someone. I think that's a pretty stupid question if you ask me," I replied.

"I don't know about that."

"Look, if you're trying to fuck with me, I really have to go," I said.

"Well, I could say that when your Dad stopped by the other day I knew he came into town for a reason," she said.

I stopped short. What the hell is going on? I spun around to look at her. How on earth does she know my Dad? More importantly, what was my Dad doing around here?

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"Oh come on Lexie, how can you not remember when we used to see each other when your dad met with my mom?" she asked.

Oh hell to the no it's can't be true.

"Crystal Norris?" I asked in complete shock.

**A/n: Okay I know I should've updated a long ass time ago but school got in the way and things were hectic but now things have calmed down before I go back to school and I'm going to try and update this more since I know where this story is going. **

**I hope I got my readers around still. I'll try and not make you guys wait any longer like that again. **

**You know what to do! I thank you guys for your patience and support! **

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	9. Needing Comfort More Than You Think

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I only own Lexie and her family. Can season five come like now?**

**Chapter 9**

**Lexie**

"The one and only," she replied.

"What the hell?" I said.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost. Come on, you wouldn't expect me to remember you at all, would you?"

"I was hoping that would've happened," I mumbled.

"Come on Lexie," she said.

"Don't call me that. You have no right ever since that night," I seethed. I opened up the car door and got in. "Also, if you even set foot near my house, you better watch your back."

"I wouldn't be talking Smith," she said, coldly.

I started up my car and drove off as fast as I could. I slowed down a bit when I was far away from Hot Shots. I couldn't believe that I had to run into Crystal Norris of all people. She was the last person I would ever see in my life. I didn't get what was going on and why was this happening to me.

All I know is that I was going to find out what was going on that's for sure.

"Here you go," Lafayette said to me.

"Huh? It's done already?" I asked.

"Yeah like five minutes ago. Seriously girl, what is a going on with you?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I replied.

I took my order and walked fast out of the kitchen. I delivered and took the orders throughout the night. I was trying to keep myself busy after what happened, I don't think Sam ever saw me work this hard in his life. Sookie also noticed the change in my mood. I know she would want to know and considering she's trying to read my mind now, it wouldn't surprise me if she was to bring it up.

"Hey Sook, do you know is Jason is stopping by?" I asked. In honesty, with my newest discovery I'd completely forgot about Jason meeting me tonight.

"Most likely, why do you want to know?"

"No reason," I replied, almost too quickly.

She quirked an eyebrow as I rushed out of the bar into the back. I clipped the orders on the spin wheel thingy as I went to calm myself down.

Calm down Lexie, just because you've had a run in with someone you hated since you were seven, it doesn't mean it should affect you now. Just calm down and pray it'll go by quicker.

I just wanted my shift to be over.

Later on that night, it started to wind down as I was wiping down the bar. It's nothing like smelling like alcohol mixed with tobacco that can end the day. It's also something that I wouldn't have to get arrested for since Andy does come here and drink until he's drunk.

So who's the hypocrite now in this situation?

"Lex, you think you can take out the garbage from the kitchen?" Sam asked.

"Wasn't Lafayette supposed to do it?"I asked.

"Well, he went home with Jesus to as I would call it, having a night in," he said.

"Don't need to know," I said, walking towards the kitchen. "If Jason shows up, tell him I'm around back and I'll be back in a sec."

"Gotcha," I heard him say as I was walking away.

I went into the kitchen to grab the bags and headed outside. I tossed them in the dumpster when I felt a weird feeling going through my body. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I took a deep breath as I turned my back. As I was heading inside, I felt someone grabbing my roughly and covering my mouth.

"Well, well, look who I found here," a man's voice hissed in my ear.

I struggled to get out of its grasp but it felt useless. Without ever thinking of course, I bit the hand and the man cried out in pain as I took off running. I ran around the building and was getting close to the door when I was yanked back and tossed on the ground. I tried to get up but I was slammed into the door of someone's car.

"Now why would you want to run off like that? I think it's time you learned a lesson," he hissed.

I waited for impact. Anything but it never came. I heard a loud bang and I looked up to see it was Jason beating the living shit out of him.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll make sure your ass will be fucking kicked for good," he seethed.

"You better watch your back Stackhouse," he said. "Also, I suggest you tame that little-"

He was then punched in the stomach hard and fell to the ground. I sat there in shock as I saw what happened. I saw someone in front of me as I felt hands on my arms.

"Hey, Lexie; look at me, are you alright?" Jason asked.

"I-I think so, I don't know," I replied softly.

"Hey come here," he said, gathering me in his arms. I clung on to him as I felt tears running down my face. "I'm here; nothing's going to get you."

"Holy shit," I heard Sam's voice. "What the hell happened?"

"Lexie almost got well, you know…"

"I see," Sam said. "Lex, are you alright?"

"I think so," I said.

"I'm so sorry I made you go out there tonight," Sam apologized.

"Sam, it's not your fault," I said in a raspy voice. "You wouldn't have known this would happen."

He could only sigh before saying he was going to call up the police. I excused myself as I told Jason I was going to grab my stuff. I walked past Sam as he was on the phone already. When I got into the backroom to grab m bag, I found my keys and grasp on to them tightly. I couldn't believe that this happened to me.

I sighed as I left the backroom. I headed back outside and saw that the guy was still on the ground.

"You didn't kill him did you?" I said, trying to make it as a joke.

"Nah, just knocked him out hard. He's still breathing," Jason replied.

"Can you drive me home? I don't think I can drive at this moment," I asked.

"Sure, no problem," he said.

After the police came and got my statement and Jason's, he took me home. The whole ride there was quiet. I just stared out the window with silent tears streaming down my face. By the time we got back to my house, I got out and left the truck.

"Maybe I should stay here," Jason said.

"What for?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Well for one thing, you don't seem to be in the mood to be by yourself right now, plus in case any nutcases come here, you have me," he replied.

I had to smile a little at the last bit. "Fine, but no funny business," I said.

"Come on what guy do you think I am?" he said.

I stopped and gave him a look that said 'are you seriously kidding?'

"Don't give me that look," he said.

I rolled my eyes as I unlocked my door. I tossed my bag on to the coffee table as Jason closed the door behind me.

"Nice place," he said.

"Thanks," I said, taking off my sneakers. "Want anything to drink?"

"You got beer?"

"I might," I replied.

I walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge. Just our luck, there was only two bottles leftover from a party I went to awhile back. I did bring the beer, I just brought the leftovers home in case I was to have a rough day, I would have one just to relax. I don't drink a lot just once in a blue moon.

I headed back into the living room only to see Jason flipping through one of my photo albums. He looked up and threw an apologetic look towards me.

"It's okay, I don't mind if you look through that," I said, handing him his drink.

"That was junior prom," I said. "I didn't want to go up until a few days before that I changed my mind."

"Did you go with a guy?" he asked.

"Not really, just with a small group of friends," I replied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine," I said, convincingly.

"You don't look it," he said.

"What do you want me to say?" I said. "I almost got raped, my dad shows up in town for gods know what and I'd just ran into someone I'd rather not see."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know," I said.

"Come on Lex, just tell me. Is it an old boyfriend?" Jason asked.

"No," I replied. "I ran into Crystal Norris."

"How the hell do you know her?" he asked.

"I think I should be the one asking you that," I said, sitting up from my spot. "You know her?"

"I did, once we sort of hooked up but after that, I cut off all my ties with her," he said.

"Because you thought she's crazy?"

"Pretty much, how do you know her?"

"Because her mom used to date my dad," I replied.

"Really?" he said in surprise.

"Yep and her mom did something to me that I would never forgive my dad for it because he didn't stand up for me," I said.

"Was it that why you were reacting to what happened earlier?" he asked.

I'm trying so hard not to cry in front of him. I don't want to be the one that would need comfort whenever something like this happens.

"It's just seeing her again brought back memories for me," I replied.

I don't know why but my head rest on Jason's shoulder and then a second later, his arm wrapped around my body and he pulled me closer to him.

"What kind of memories?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied. "Not now, okay?"

"Okay no problem, just remember I'm here if you need me," I heard him saying.

I really, really hope he was right about that.

**A/n: Okay so I'm late as usual. School started and I hope things will simmer down a bit before it gets a little crazy this semester. **

**You know what to do! I thank you guys for your patience and support. Even if I do update slower than usual but I do hope that's going to change. **

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	10. A Very Few Eventful Days After

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I only own Lexie and her family. Can season five come like now?**

**Chapter 10**

**Jason POV**

It only took me a minute realize where my surroundings are when morning came. I opened my eyes slowly as I can smell something coming from the kitchen. I realized that I wasn't home and I know for a fact Hoyt wasn't cooking.

I got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen when I saw Lexie over at the stove. She was wearing a white tank top with black lounge pants on. Her hair was up in a messy bun and I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"You're up," she said. "I hope you would want some breakfast."

"Yeah, what do you got?" I asked.

"Nothing special just toast and bacon," she replied.

"Yeah, I'll take some," I said.

"I was surprised that you didn't leave," she said.

"What made you think that?"

"For one thing, I get the impression that you have one night stands or something like that," she replied.

"Come on, do you really believe that I'm the type that would sleep around with girls all time?" I asked.

She stopped whatever she was doing and just looked at me. For some reason, I'm turned on by that. Whoa, where did that come from?

"Don't look at me like that," I said.

"Mhmm, whatever you say," she mumbled, going back to the stove.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I do it's just well, I don't know I just don't want to get screwed over," she said.

When I went to open up my mouth, I heard the house phone ringing. Lexie mumbled out an apology as she went over to answer it. I heard her answer it as she walked away from the kitchen. I sat by the counter finishing up when I noticed a drawer was slightly open.

A part of me wanted to go ahead and close it but there was a bigger part of me that was curious to know what was in there. When I went to close it, I saw a white envelope lying on the silverware. I opened it up a little bit to see what it was but when I was going to reach for the envelope, I heard footsteps coming.

"Sorry about that, that was my mother on the phone," she said.

I slammed the drawer shut and spun around to see her looking at me with a weird look on her face.

"What were you just doing?" she asked warily.

"I was um, looking for another fork, mine fell on the floor," I lied. Okay so it wasn't true, but I had to think of something so she wouldn't get suspicious for now.

"I see," she said. "By the way, you had the right drawer."

"Oh," I said. "So um Lexie, you know how we were supposed to hangout when you got out of work?"

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry I ruined it," she said.

"Hey now," I said, lifting her chin so we're eye to eye with each other. I never knew how beautiful her eyes were up close until now. "Whatever happened last night; wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong, you hear me?"

"I know," she said.

"Good, because since you're off and I'm off, why don't we just stay here today?" I suggested.

"How about we can just head out? I don't feel like staying in just because of one incident," she said.

"Alright, if you say so," I said.

"Okay just let me change and freshen up," she said.

She ran upstairs and I sat on the couch waiting for her. I was curious still as to what was the envelope was about and why would she hide it from me. I don't know why I would be concerned about it, but there is something she isn't telling me. I should give her the benefit of the doubt that whatever she has hiding, I know that for sure.

I was determined right there I'm going to find out what's going on whether she likes it or not.

**Lexie POV**

I'll admit that spending time with Jason was something I'd never experience but he's a nice guy to be around with. Maybe I did misjudge him a bit but, he is a nice guy.

After he dropped me off, I went upstairs to fix myself a bath. Normally I would shower but I just wanted to get the tension off my muscles.

I couldn't help but notice how Jason was acting around me when we were out. Either he was standing close to me or had his arms around me protectively in case something were to happened which nothing did happen by the way. I guess he took what happened last night seriously.

But why would he?

I shrugged that question off of myself for the time being as I got inside and settled for the night. I picked out a few DVDS and just popped one in. While the stupid trailers were playing, I made popcorn and grabbed a water bottle as I got comfortable on the couch.

The movie started to play on the TV as I wrapped a blanket on my legs to since I had to AC blasting for awhile. I lowered it soon after and then I watched the movie. I was only half paying attention to it when my mind drifted towards Jason. Seriously though, I know I shouldn't even bother thinking about it but I couldn't help it.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of that. There was no way that Jason Stackhouse would fall for someone like me.

It was just no way.

I walked into work the next day not feeling any sense of fear since yesterday. I saw that the place had a few customers when I walked in to the back. I put my bag away and then I heard someone coming into the room. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Sam.

"Hey Lex," he said.

"Hi Sam," I said, tying my apron on.

"You know you don't have to work today if you don't want to," he said.

"Sam, that's generous of you but someone, has to make the money and the tip here. I don't want whatever happened the other day making me feel weak. I just want to do my job that's all," I said.

"Okay that's fine; if you feel like you don't…"

"I'll be fine, what could happen on my shift?" I said, leaving the backroom.

Throughout the day, nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Well, if you call some drunken hooligans almost getting into a brawl over senseless shit counts as an eventful thing, then you would be calling yourself crazy right about now.

It was getting towards the end of my shift and to be honest, I was a little nervous. I was nervous only because I didn't want to be out there by myself. I'll admit after what happened that night, I was a little scared of being by myself at work. I was glad that I did drove to work today.

When my shift ended, I grabbed my things and my car keys and headed towards my car. I got in and made sure my doors were locked once I started the car up. I drove home and I couldn't wait to be home. Which reminds me; I still got laundry and dishes to do from yesterday.

I was listening to my IPOD when I got on to the street. I drove a little bit slower when I got to my house. The weird feeling came back all of a sudden. What the hell is going on?

I got out of my car and I locked it before I went inside. I got in and was getting settled when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped at the sound of it when the knocking came a second time. I walked slowly towards the door and looked through the peephole and I was shocked to see who it was.

I slowly opened the door where I saw my visitor waiting. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you," Dad replied.

"You tried and look what happened," I said.

"Please, just give me a few minutes," he said.

I stood there for a minute just thinking. I didn't really want to see him but on the other hand; he did made the trip out here and I know for a fact that he's trying here. I do give him credit but for how long this will last? Who even knows?

"Okay, come in," I said, letting my dad in.

This should be interesting.

**A/n: I know I'm late but it's been done.**

**The chapter I meant, well you know what I mean. **

**I'll try to update again. It's getting near the end of the semester and you know what that means? Yep, it's almost finals time in a month. I still can't believe it. **

**You know what to do! More stuff will happen and maybe a certain kiss will happen. Who knows? Anyways I'll shut up and post this chapter. **

**See you guys next time!**

**Until then!**

**Spike**


	11. Unexpcted Announcements

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, I only own Lexie. I'm so excited for season 5!**

**Chapter 11**

**Lexie**

This feels so weird. No, scratch that. This just feels plain awkward.

My dad never knew I lived on my own until my mom told me. I don't think he ever saw me ever since their divorce was finalized when I was eleven. OF course they filed when I was seven but it took awhile longer for god know what reasons. I could remember that day when I saw him give us such an apologetic look I wasn't sure whether or not I should believe him at the time.

Now I'm not even sure.

"Want some coffee?" I asked.

"I'll just have a cup," he said.

I nodded numbly as I made coffee. I think there should be some law or something that should prevent awkward father/daughter reunions. I passed his cup towards him as I sat on the other end of the kitchen table.

"Why are you here so late?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you but I think that's been used so many times," he said.

"I guess," I mumbled. "But really, give me the real reason why you're here. And don't give me that bullshit of you wanted to see me. I know it's been fourteen years but you got to give me some explanation."

My dad grew quiet as we sipped on our coffee. He had a few more sips before he began to talk. "I came here for closure back in Hot Shots," he said.

"So you did breakup with her, didn't you?" I asked.

"I was broken up with her prior to coming here. It was about eight years ago when I called it off. I found out some shady shit that she was doing and I knew right then and there, that I should've been there for you when you had your accident," he replied.

"So that's it with her? You're done with her for good?"

"For good," he confirmed. "Ever since then I wanted to fix things with you and Mom so I called up Mom and we're on the road to just becoming friends."

"Did you ever wish that you two could've gotten married again?" I said, as I drank my coffee.

"The first few years after the divorce, I'd always had hope," he said. "But now thinking about it, it was probably for the best."

"I guess, but whatever happened between you two, it's probably worked out different when they were supposed to be," I noted. "How long are you staying in town?"

"Until the day after tomorrow," he replied. "I wish I could stay longer but I have to get back to work."

"I understand," I said.

We talked for a little bit until he had to leave. I was amazed about how much progress we were making but I was still a little wary about him. How would I know if he was going to slip up again?

"Dad," I said. He turned around as I called him.

"I just want to say that I'm slowly trying to forgive you but it's going to take time," I said.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he said as we hugged.

After he left, I closed the door and headed upstairs. I needed to get out of this out house. I just needed air.

The cool night crept in as I took my walk towards the lake. I only changed into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. I had my IPOD and phone in my pockets in case anyone tried to reach me. I took off my sneakers and dipped my feet into the water.

I looked up to the sky and saw that a few stars were out tonight. I like this feeling. The quietness with only a few nighttime sounds coming from different directions. It's rare that I get to enjoy a quiet night outside only because I'm usually working so late by the time I get home, I'm ready for bed. I took in the nightly scent in as I got up from my spot. I slipped on my sneakers, not caring that the insides may get wet.

My walk started off fine until I got closer to my house. I couldn't help but get a weird feeling something was going to happen. I walked up on the front deck and I had my key in hand when I went to put it in the lock, I felt my skin crawl as I got in. I locked up both front and back doors and went upstairs. I just threw on my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow, trying to ignore this feeling.

When I woke up the next morning, I sat up and rubbed my arms together. I saw that it was a cloudy day which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I got out of bed and gathered my work clothes since I'm working the lunch shift.

I showered, did my usual routine and got ready for the day. I called my mom and left a message on her cell since she's going to be at the hospital today doing a double shift. I just hope that she at least get's some rest before she is headed off to work.

As I was driving to work, I noticed the same guys that were up at work the other day. They were waiting around the door and I stopped my car, putting it in park. I was scared to even get out of the car. It was bad enough that I had to see them but now they're stalking my job, that's a whole different story.

I took a deep breath as I got out of the car. I plugged my headphones in my ears, turned up the music a little bit loud and got out of my car; locking it in the process and walked past the guys and went inside my job.

Business was slow as I was folding napkins and setting up the table. When I was done with that, I took my IPOD into the back where I had to finish half of the salt and pepper shakers. I had a headphone in my right ear in case someone were to come looking for me.

I started to sway a little to the music as I was filling up the shakers. I heard the people outside and luckily there were help out there but I was on standby just in case.

"Lex!" Sam's voice called out.

I stopped what I was doing and went looking for Sam.

"Hey, I know you were busy but do you think you can help out for awhile?" he asked.

"Yeah no biggie," I replied.

I started to help out with the other tables during the lunch hour. It did pick up for awhile after that but at least it's getting my mind off of what happened last night. I saw the usual customers coming in and either Arlene or Sookie were taking care of them. I started to head towards the bar when the door opened and I noticed that Crystal and another man walked in.

Can't this day get any worse?

I was placing my order on the table as I silently prayed they wouldn't sit in my section. I looked over my shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief that didn't happen but I also felt bad that it was in Sookie's section. I hope she can deal with them.

It was around three when business started to slow down. I told Sam that I would be in the back finishing up to what I was doing in the backroom. I started up my music again until I heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards me.

"If you're looking for the restrooms, there are a little farther down," I called out.

"Oh I don't need them thank you very much," a voice said.

I looked up and sure enough Crystal standing in the doorway.

"You're not allowed back here," I said.

"Your boss didn't seem to mind," she said.

"That's because he's actually running the place," I snapped.

"Look there's a reason why I came here to talk to you," Crystal said.

I stopped what I was doing and stared at her. I decided to let her speak her peace and get it over with. It wouldn't hurt, right?

"Fine, you got five minutes; go," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm only going to make this quick," she said. "Is there any way you can help me out?"

"That depends," I replied.

"On what?"

"Your definition of help. There are many different types of help," I said.

She looked down at the floor before she met eye contact with me. Something was telling me that this might not have been a good idea for her to talk to me about something.

"If it's drugs or that V shit, you got the wrong person," I told her.

"It's not them trust me," she said.

Nice choice of words. I did let her continue.

"Is there a way you can help me get your dad and my mom back together?" she asked.

She said what now?

**A/n: I know, I'm so late in updating, I blame RL. **

**I'm psyched that season 5 began and holy crap it looks like it's going to be a great season as usual. I'm off for the summer until the end of August so expect a few updates from me unless it's necessary but other than that, I should update on schedule. **

**Leave a review! They make me happy and I thank each and every one of you for your patience and support!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	12. Getting Out of Town for a Bit

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood (I wish I did!) I do own my character and her family otherwise.**

**Chapter 12**

**Lexie**

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked.

"My mama's been down ever since your daddy dumped her a few years back and ever since they broke up, she's been real sad," she replied.

"Define your definition of sad cause I know I got a real one for it," I said.

I took a try and put the already filled salt and pepper shakers on them after I had put the boxes away. I carried them towards a shelf and put them there until we needed them.

"Please just help me," Crystal begged.

"You know my answer's going to be no," I said.

"But-"

"Honestly, I really don't want to hear it and especially not at the place I'm working. If you were so dying to talk about it, why didn't you call or stopped on over?" I asked the last bit sarcastically. "I suggest you leave before I make you leave."

She gave me one last hard stare before turning and leaving. She stopped short and turned her attention towards me.

"Just so you know, you're going to regret it," she said snidely before she left.

I didn't know what to think. I shrugged it off as I got back to work. Though I wasn't sure if she meant it or not, but I didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Here," Lafayette said, handing me a drink. "You look like you need it."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took a swig at it.

It was closing time later that night. Arlene and Todd went home to take care of the kids, Sookie had to leave to do some 'vampire businesses or whatever it was, Sam was in his office and Tara was with us, taking a shot of scotch.

"Who rained on your parade?" Tara asked.

"It's nothing, just something that's been bothering me," I replied.

"Did it have to do with that hot shots psycho bitch looking for you? Because you know what I'm going to do if she did anything to your ass," Tara said.

"It's nothing that I can handle, besides as crazy as it sounds; that girl knows me because her mom once dated my dad," I said.

"That's some crazy shit right there," Lafayette noted.

"Yeah and you know what's worse? She wanted to get them back together and wanted my help but I said no," I said, taking another swig. "As much as I would stay and chat about my sad pathetic life, I need to get home."

"You sure you're able to drive?" Sookie asked.

"Relax I only had one drink, besides that shit doesn't get me drunk until I had three," I replied as I grabbed my keys.

I said my goodbyes as I headed towards my car. I got in and hooked up my IPOD before I took off to head home. I drove for awhile until I got home. I locked it up before I went inside. I headed upstairs and changed out of my work clothes before I threw them in the wash. I changed into a big nightshirt and a pair of old shorts.

I got comfortable on the couch as I flipped the stations. I landed on some sci-fi channel and I got settled in. My mind was mulling over what was going on and what happened tonight at work. I almost let slip to Tara and Lafayette about what happened to me. It's not that I don't trust them or anything; I don't want any of this getting back to Jason.

God only knows what he would do.

I have a hunch that Sookie might tell Tara since they've been best friends since they were kids but with Jason, it's a totally different story.

The phone besides me made me jump a little as I was watching some Twilight Zone episode. I looked over and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Hi, is this Lexie?"

"Yeah, how did you get my number?"

"Oh come on Al, I had to get it from your mom somehow," a girl's voice said.

"Oh my god, Katie?" I said in shock.

"The only and only," she replied.

"Wow, it's been long how the hell are you?" I asked.

"Eh same shit different day. I'm going into junior year at college," she replied.

"Oh yeah for that journalism degree, right?" I asked.

"Actually it's for an English teaching degree," she replied.

"Whoops, sorry."

"No it's cool besides it's been how long since we've seen each other and I wanted to see how you were so I called your house and your mom said you moved," Katie said.

"Yeah that's a bit of a long story," I said, sheepishly.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it?"

"Are you in town?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but we could meet up or something," she suggested.

"Sure, just name the place and day," I replied.

"Great," she said, happily. "Shit, I got to go. I'll give you the details later. You still have the same email address?"

"Yes I do," I replied.

""Kay bye."

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone.

I settled back on the spot on the couch. I haven't heard from Katie since we graduated high school. We met the summer before freshman year. I was trying out for volleyball while she was registering as a new student. The next thing I knew, we started talking about something and we were friends.

Something was telling me that this may come as a surprise to some people that I have friends but this was way before I came here. Katie only knows bits and pieces of what happened when I was a kid.

What could go wrong?

The next thing I knew, it was Saturday night and though I had today off, I couldn't be any more excited to have plans.

I was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top along with some silver hoop earrings and black studs for my second hole in my ears. I put in some light makeup, not too much to make me look like a five cent hooker. My hair was set in a messy bun with a few strands on the side of my face.

This is the first time in awhile that I looked good. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I did one last look over before I slipped on a pair of black flip flops before I grabbed my things and left.

It didn't take long for me to get to the place. It was a small restaurant outside of town so I shouldn't have to worry about anything.

Right?

I got out of the car and locked it before I headed inside. For once I was kind of glad I was somewhere that I wasn't surrounded by vampires. Not that it was a total bad thing or anything but still it was nice.

I just hope that nothing can go wrong tonight.

**A/n: Okay I know it's been forever but it's something. **

**More stuff is going to happen soon. I'm not sure when I'll next update since the next couple of weeks before I go back to school are going to be crazy ones. **

**Leave a review! I know some of you guys favored this story and alerted and what not but it's not going to hurt to leave a comment. I'm not the type to beg for reviews but please do so! You guys rock and I know you guys read this, even if my updating takes awhile. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	13. Trying to Put things into Perspective

**Disclaimer: I don't own True blood. I only own Lexie and anyone else that weren't mentioned in the show. **

**Chapter 13**

**Lexie**

I almost spit out my drink as I tried to contain my laughter. Katie was finishing up a really funny story that I had to swallow my drink before I busted out laughing.

"I can't believe he did that," I said in between laughs.

"Oh trust me I wish you would've been there for that," she said.

We calmed down for a bit after that as I munched on some onion rings.

"So Lex, you're really are a waitress huh?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"That's good at least you're doing something with your life. Do you ever plan on going back to school?" she asked.

"I hope so but right now I need the money for the bills," I said. "When do you graduate from college?"

"Almost a year from now," she replied.

"Good for you," I said.

"Yeah I just hope to land something when I get out since well you know with the economy and what not," she said.

"I think you'll find something; even if it's an internship or something," I pointed out.

"No you're right, I do want to find something at least," she said. "Moving on, any guys in your life?"

"Well…."

"Oh my god there is! I want to details!" she said excitedly.

"There's not much to tell," I said.

"Who is he?"

I sighed before I gulped my beer down and began to tell her story. "There's this guy, he's a road construction worker. His name is Jason and I swear he likes me," I said.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"He's tall with dirty blonde hair, nice eyes, attractive smile," I replied.

"So then what's wrong with the guy?" she asked.

"It's not him it's me. I didn't want to know the guy but now since he's around more, I don't know," I said.

Katie pressed her lips before she said anything. "I think you should give him a chance," she said.

I blinked at her twice as her words processed into my head. "Just hear me out," she said, raising her hand. "I know you've been through a lot when you were a kid from what you told me, but you can't keep using your past as an excuse a lot to shut out people. I know you don't want to do that but I'm saying is give this guy a chance you never know he could be the one."

She did have a point. While Jason didn't know what happened to me when I was a kid, it did put some things in perspective when I'm meeting people.

"You're right I mean, I did meet up with my dad and we're taking baby steps to getting back to what our relationship was before well you know..."

"That's good," she said.

"Mmmhmm," I said.

"Oh and one more thing," she said.

"What?"

"I better meet this Jason guy," Katie replied. "I do want to see how he looks."

"Sure," I said, laughing lightly as we clinked our bottles together.

Later that night, I pulled up in front of Jason's house. After that talk with Katie, I decided to see what was going on with Jason. I got out of my car and after making sure it was locked, I walked up towards his door and stood there. I felt nervous all of sudden.

Since when did I felt nervous?

I took in a deep breath and knocked on his door twice. I waited awhile before I heard footsteps coming from the other side and Jason opened up the door.

"Lexie, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was in the neighborhood," I said, using his old pickup line. "Unless this is a bad time I can come back another day."

"No! I mean, you can come in I wasn't expecting anyone," he said, letting me in.

I went inside and his house wasn't too bad. I remember Sookie telling me he lived in his parent's house after he moved out of his Gran's house when his parents died when they were young.

"Was I interrupting something?" I asked.

"Nah, you weren't," he replied. "I just didn't expect you to come here."

"Neither did I," I agreed.

"Do you want anything to drink or something?"

I shook my head no as I sat down on the couch. I felt nervous all of a sudden. It's not like we're going to have sex or anything. I hope it doesn't lead to that point.

"So how was your night out with your friend?" he asked since I mentioned it before I left for the night.

"It was good, she had to head back home early though," I replied. "We did catch up and what not though she did put some things in perspective for me."

"Like what?"

I looked at him sideway before I turned to face him. This was it.

"Well, you remembered how you asked me about my dad and my childhood?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well when I was a kid my parents…"

"Jason I tried to get some of the ketchup stain off my clothes from awhile ago and it's not coming out…"

I turned and saw a redhead girl coming out from the hallway. She dressed a little slutty to be honest and looked at us confusingly.

"Who's she?" she asked, in disgust.

"No one," I replied, giving Jason a death glare. "I was just leaving."

I got up from my spot and headed out the door. I was fishing for my keys as I was stomping towards my car when I heard the door slam open and running feet.

"Lexie it's not what it looks…"

"Don't even," I snapped spinning on my heels to face him. "That's the most used line in the book so don't even go there."

"Lex, I had no idea that…"

"You had no idea what? That you had that redhead bimbo with you inside doing god knows what just so that you can get some with her?!" I shrieked.

He didn't say anything else. I should've known that it was going to happen. I just shook my head and unlocked my car door.

"LEx, please…"

"Save it." I said. "If you know what's good for you maybe we shouldn't even see each other for awhile. Wait, what am I saying? We're hardly dating."

"Wait, you want to give us a try?" he asked incredulously.

"I did," I replied as I felt tears coming down my face. I got in the car and looked up at his sad expression before I shook my head and drove back home. I had tears coming down my face and I was surprised that I was able to drive.

I did wanted to give Jason and I a try.

Now I wasn't so sure after tonight.

**A/n: Okay so I know it's been awhile and things happened since I last posted and while I wait (im)patiently for my book for school to come in the mail since the homework is due Tuesday XD I figured why not write and here I am. **

**Next chapter things are going to get tense. Can't tell though, just stick around to find out. **

**I thank you guys for reviewing and putting this on your alerts. You guys rock no matter what. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike <strong>


	14. Nothing Else is Newon Second Thought

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I only own my characters. **

**Chapter 14**

**Lexie**

The sun was beating down on me. The music was blasting into my ears as I jogged down the street. I didn't think it would get this hot outside. Letting my mind go free was one thing, but having something replayed over and over again was totally different.

After last night, I wanted to drown myself in misery but I didn't have any alcohol and besides what good that will do?

So I decided to throw on some shorts, a sports bra and my sneakers and jogged. The only problem was that it was hot as hell outside. I did bring a water bottle with me just in case. I needed to clear my head before work tonight.

I stopped to catch my breath. I poured some water on my head as I collapsed beside tree on the side of the road. The shade is providing some relief as I was catching my breath. I leaned against the tree as I ran my hand through my hair. I just hope that tonight doesn't bring any more drama bullshit because I really don't want to deal with it at this point.

Fuck my life. That's all I can say.

"Why do you look so down?" Sookie asked me as I was cleaning some glasses.

"Dunno," I replied.

"Something really got to you," she said. "I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not even worried about that," I said.

"Then what is it?"

I sighed heavily. "I went over to Jason's house last night," I said.

"So what's the big deal?"

"He had another girl there," I replied dully.

"Oh good lord," she said. "Why can't he keep it down in his-"

"I don't think it was like that at least I hope it wasn't," I said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I wanted to try and well, you know maybe be more interested in him as friends and well maybe a relationship," I said. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh honey it's not," she said.

I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. I grabbed the glasses and made the drinks as I went over towards the table and gave them to the couple.

"And besides, would he given me a chance? Who knows?" I said.

Sookie could only shrug as we worked behind the bar. I waited on my tables and I was coming back from the pool table area when Jason and Hoyt walked in. I stopped short in shock as Jason faced me for the first time since last night.

You've got to be shitting me.

I briskly walked past them; grabbing two menus along the way as I led them towards a booth.

"Someone will be right with you," I said as I walked away.

There was no way I could face him right now. I tried to focus on work while he was here. I couldn't help but look over and sometimes I saw him looking over at me. I couldn't tell what his expression was, but I knew that he didn't like how the situation was playing out.

I didn't like it either but what else could I do?

It was near the end of my shift when I was cleaning up the remaining tables. There were a few people lingering around but they were by the bar and harmless for now. I brought the bin full of dirty dishes and glasses back in the kitchen and left them in the sink.

When I went back outside, Jason was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you left," I said.

"I did only to bring Hoyt back since he left his truck at my place," he said.

"Oh," I could only say before I went towards the other tables and started to clean them.

"Lexie…"

"Look whatever you have to say it's no big deal," I said, still wiping the table.

"Come on Lex, I'm sorry about what happened I just had no idea you were going to show up," he said.

"Gee I'm sorry but whatever like I said. I'm over it," I said, staring at him hard.

"I don't believe it," he said.

"Believe whatever you want," I said as I walked away from him.

"I don't believe you're over it for one damn second. I don't understand why you had to be so goddamn pissed for something that I didn't even do," he said.

I spun around and looked at him. "You think you know me but you have no idea," I snapped.

"Maybe if you would've-"

"I tried to tell you last freaking night Jason!" I snapped. "How was I supposed to know that you had someone over?"

I only shook my head as I tossed my rag at the bar before I went into the back. I grabbed my bag as I fished for my keys. I left through the backdoor since I really didn't want to see Jason again. I got in my car and drove off.

There were a few tears coming down my face but I wiped them away as I concentrated on the road. By the time I got home, I kept blinking my eyes in order for the tears to stop but they kept coming down. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of white wine and brought them into the living room.

A knock came on the door and I got up only to see it was Sookie again.

"Want to play who's life sucks the most? I'll win," I said.

"No and you look like hell so I wanted to see if you were alright and I'm glad that I came," she said, coming inside.

Oh joy.

"Want wine?" I asked.

"No thanks," she replied, looking at me warily.

"Did I do something wrong? I knew that I was too late when I said something to your brother," I said sadly.

"Oh no you haven't," Sookie said.

I scoffed as I took a sip. "I don't know. Did I wanted to date him? At first no," I said. "No offense but your brother's been a jerk from what I've been hearing but everyone's not perfect right?"

Before Sookie said anything, there was a frantic knock on the door. I got up and went to answer it. To my surprise, Jessica Hamby was there. She was another vampire but a young one in fact. She was still use to getting to be a bloodsucker of the night but I think she's used to it plus she and I never had any problems to begin with.

"Hey Lex, Sookie around?"

"Um yeah, would you want to come in?" I asked.

She stepped inside and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sookie. Now I'm beginning to wonder what's the hell is going on.

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"Bill wanted you to be okay because from what I overheard, a whole other trouble is starting to brew," she replied.

"You eavesdropped?" I asked.

"It's not like I had another choice. Look, I was heading downstairs because I can't really see Hoyt after we broke up because it's still awkward enough as it is but besides that; I heard Bill talking to someone about someone from Hot Shots trying to get more 'V'" she explained.

"That's no news, you can't help it that they're trying to get high off that shit," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Lexie, those people aren't just the poor, some of them are werepanthers," Jessica said.

Were what?

**A/n: Hi, I know, I know it's been a year since I've updated and I'm so sorry for that. Things got in the way and well I'm back and with the new season of true blood back, why not celebrate by updating, finally! **

**This story is going to be between 25-30 chapters total. Might be more, might be less who knows. I do plan on updating the outtakes for my other true blood story. I know that hasn't really been updated in a while either but it never really had an update but I do want to add some scenes to it. **

**I thank you guys for your patience and support! They mean a lot to me and I hope to see you guys next time!**

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	15. Trying to Fix Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. If I did, Jason would so be mine! I only own my character and her family.**

**Chapter 15**

**Lexie**

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck is a were panther?" I asked.

"Were panthers are like werewolves only, they changed into panthers instead," Jessica replied.

I turned towards Sookie and she looked like she had no idea what was going on.

"Oh great first vampires, then witches and now were panthers?" she asked. "What else is next?"

"Gremlins?" I replied.

"Not funny Lexi," Sookie said.

"Actually it kind of was," Jessica said.

"Okay let's focus here," I said. I turned my attention towards Jessica as I sat down on the couch. "Do you know what they're planning?"

"I don't know but I know for a damn fact that it's not going to be pretty," she replied.

This wasn't good.

"But why now that something has to happen?" I asked.

"Lexi, if you don't know by now; this town has weird shit happening recently," Sookie said.

"Uh no shit but what I don't get it how can a were panther roam around here?"

"I don't know," Jessica replied. "But Lexi, please promise us for our sanities that we have left just be careful."

"Don't worry I will but does Jason know about this?" I asked.

Both of the girls didn't say anything and I think I've might've had my answer. After they left, I sat in my living room; laptop abandoned and just stared out into space. I don't know why but something was going to happen and I wasn't sure what.

Without a second thought, I shut off everything before I headed up to change for bed; hoping I would get some sleep.

It was sometime during the night that I woke up. My eyes blinked a few times before I saw my clock which read 1:22am. I sat up in my bed and I could feel myself getting sweaty. I didn't know what happened but I just couldn't sleep.

I felt my arms and legs since I'm wearing a t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts; they felt warm. I got out of bed to go into the kitchen to get some water. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and made a mental note to get a few more cases when I go food shopping this week.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself.

I slowly walked towards the window that showed the woods in the backyard. I drank some of the water as I stared out into my yard. Something was telling me that whatever was going to happen, might not be a good thing.

I just hoped for the latter.

When I was finished, I put the bottle in the recycled bottles bag and I looked up I saw a figure just standing by the trees. I quickly looked behind me and back towards the woods and the figure was still there. I ran towards the hall closet to grab my baseball and find out who the hell was outside my house.

I swung the door open and ran outside. But by the time I got there; it vanished. I looked around everywhere before my shoulder sagged in defeat.

Who or what the hell was that?

At work the next afternoon, I was busying cleaning up or attempting to clean up the mess that my last customers made. Honestly don't these dumb teenagers know to clean up after themselves?

Most likely not.

I was bringing the bin in the back when I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Jason. I pressed my lips together as I went back to cleaning up.

"Hey Lex," I heard his voice.

I froze for a second before putting a few glasses in the bin.

"Jason," I said, turning around to face him. "What's up?"

"Do you think we can talk?" he asked.

"I don't know I'm kind of working right now," I replied so unsure about how this would turn out.

"Come Lex, I know we haven't spoken since we last saw each other I just wanted to talk that's all," he said.

I stood there for a second contemplating. I put the bin on the almost clear table and turned fully to see him.

"Look just let me finish these tables and I'll come outside. I'm going on my fifteen after these tables," I said.

"Thanks that's all I ask," he said with a hopeful look.

I couldn't help but smirk a little at his reaction. He went over towards the bar and got himself a beer. I wasn't sure if that was the wisest idea to do since we were going to be talking since that night at his house. I took a deep breath and continued working. After I put the bin in the kitchen sink, I wiped down the tables before I took the fifteen.

I went outside and sure enough, there he was standing there with his hands in his pockets. I was a little nervous to even approach him but my legs led me towards him anyways.

"So you want to talk," I said.

"Yeah look I'm sorry for what happened the other night," he said.

"Okay," I said. I wasn't expecting an apology. That just flew out of nowhere.

"Also, it hurt me to know that you were mad at me when you're the only girl that hasn't tried to get into bed with me.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" I asked.

"No that's not what I meant…"

"Then what the hell do you mean Jason? Because right now you're confusing the living shit out of me," I snapped.

I know he was trying to make things right but he can be dumb when it comes to doing so. Then again, this was the first time that I'm witnessing this.

"Jason," I said, stepping closer towards him slowly. "I think that…"

I stopped suddenly when I heard something snap. My eyes grew a bit bigger as I looked around trying to find where it was coming from.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Another snap was heard. Jason and I looked around until I saw a squirrel jumped out of the woods and scattered quickly towards the next tree and climbed up.

"Geez you would think that around here you can't be scared shitless over a damn squirrel," I said.

I looked over and saw Jason continuing to stare at me. I looked down at my watch and saw that I was a little late coming back from break.

"Look maybe if you want; you can swing by so we can finishing talking only if you want to," I suggested.

"Yeah I don't mind," he said.

"Okay so I'll see you when I get off?"

"Yeah see you then," he said with a small smile.

After he left, I went back inside and rushed towards the ladies' room. I locked the door and splashed some water on my face. I took one good look at the mirror. I looked like I haven't gotten sleep in days, which is somewhat true and I felt that there was this huge weight off my shoulders but then again I wasn't so sure on how this would play out.

When I'd gotten myself together, I grabbed my check pad and headed back out on to the floor. I took care of them and headed towards the bar when I groaned lightly as I put my head in my hands.

"You think you got it rough?" Tara asked.

"I rather not talk about it," I replied.

I heard noise coming from the front. I looked up slightly and my eyes went wide.

"Oh no," I moaned softly.

"What is it?" Tara asked as she looked in the same direction as I was looking in.

I saw Crystal Norris and some guy just walked into my job.

What in the hell does she want now?

**A/n: HI guys I know I'm so late with this. Everything's been crazy so here it is. Better late than never right? **

**Okay so despite True Blood having their last season ever this year (I still can't believe it) this story will continue to go on for a while. I don't know when I'll update again since I want to tie up loose ends on my other stories so we'll see what happens! **

**Leave me some love! I thank you guys for your never ending patience and support. You guys mean so much to me!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


End file.
